


Twitchy

by Byun_bun



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Consent, Dacryphilia, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Hyunjin has a golden bushy tail and I might combust at this thought, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pseudo Incest, Smut, cat boy, gay catbros go uwu to pound town, kiss me step-bro, slime rancher - Freeform, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin & Renjun are step-brothers that enjoy spending their free time streaming together on a popular site. They are best known for their cute appearance as cat-boys. They have of course flirted and delivered fan-service before but that is until they get an odd request that lead to inevitable breed-room play.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Twitchy

**Author's Note:**

> \- Renjun and Hyunjin are not related at all. They are just step-brothers through marriage. They have lived together since graduation so they can attend the same university together. In this au catboy exist, but Renjun and Hyunjin are a famous pair that are known for their cutesy streams playing cute games while flirting with eachother in a friendly manner. It was only a matter of time before things went further. Also, I am aware that Hyunjin is older by like 3 days, but just roll with it. 
> 
> \- This fic is dedicated to the lovely request in my cc. Thank you for the pairing and the idea. Not only did I enjoy writing this fiction, but it also helped me get out of my little funk and I am very thankful for that. So thank you Anon.

“Hyunjin,” Renjun whined, “Hurry up we are supposed to be streaming already”

“I’m coming,” Hyunjin groaned, sitting down in the pink gaming chair that placed Renjun. Hyunjin yawned, rubbing at his tired eyes. Ears twitching as he scratched behind them. A little cat-nap before their stream was a horrible idea now he was more tired than ever. 

“Here,” Renjun purred, placing a soft fuzzy blanket down into Hyunjins lap. 

Hyunjin smiled warmly as he dug his hands into the soft, warm blanket. Scrunching up his fingers and needing into the black happily while he purred. He was still tired, but at least he felt a lot more comfortable.

“What game are we playing today?” 

“We are gonna play slime rancher,” Renjun smiled, clicking on the little icons on the computer screen. First, the streaming app opened and then the game loaded. Hyunjin was instantly intrigued by the pink bouncing slimes in the computer frame. 

“Are you ready to start?”

Hyunjin yawned once more as he nodded his head, his body shivered as he shook away the sleep that was lingering in his body. His golden tail swayed behind him curling up at his side. Hyunjin looked over and smiled as he watched Renjun’s ears twitch in excitement while he started the stream. 

The two answered a few questions while they waited for their fans to join the stream, the questions were all fairly simple. Little questions like can you meow or purr for me? Can I pet you? Are you both really brothers?

“Hyunjin do you want to play first?”

“You play and I watch?” Hyunjin countered, smirking widely, “One of us has to be reading all our beautiful fans messages.”

Ding, Ding, Ding. 

The sound of tips coming in was music to Hyunjin’s ears. He could hardly stop them from twitching from excitement. He knew just how to work his charm, smiling coyly at the camera, thick golden tail waving behind him while he raised his hands to his chest. 

~

“That cat slimes are so cute!” Renjun squeaked, sucking up a few of the slimes into his gun while he adventured the island he was one. “Do you think we should keep them, they might eat our chickens?”

“Of course we have to keep them!” Hyunjin squeaked, playfully hitting his brother, “I will feed them all the chickens. We can even make them large pink kitties!”

Hyunjin leaned forward, his eyes wide as he watched the game carefully admiring everything about it. Slime rancher was such a cute game, he wanted to crawl into Renjuns lap and watch him play it forever. 

Ding, Ding, Ding

Hyunjin looked up at the second computer monitor reading the numbers that were displayed on the screen, his lips parting in utter surprise as he stared at the largest tip they had ever received flashing on the screen. 

“Hyung!” Hyunjin griped, “Hyung! We just got a really huge tip.”

Renjun looked over at the second monitor, eyes widening at the large number. That is enough to cover their rent for a couple of months. It was insanity. 

“Thank you, catboyfucker42069 we really appreciate the donation!” Renjun smiled widely, his nose scrunching as he wiggled happily in his chair, “Do you have any requests darling?”

In the sea of messages, they saw the username pop up. Hyunjin scrolled back up noticing the chat was going off. Hundreds of messages coming faster than before. When he read the message he had realized why. 

Xx_catboyfucker42069_xX ~ Kiss your brother. There is a bonus tip if you make it wet & sloppy xoxo

Renjun and Hyunjin both looked over at eachother, ear twitching back and forth while stared at eachother. Hyunjin looked back at the screen of comments that was moving too fast to read. 

“They really want it Hyu-”

Hyunjin was cut off by a hand pulling his head to the side, swollen lips caught in a kiss that he was unsure was allowed. It took Hyunjin a minute before he finally melted into the kiss, unstiffening his body as he followed Renjun's lead. His hand instinctively reaching forward and resting against the back of Renjuns head pulling them closer, his fingers lacing themselves in the blonde strands of hair. Why did his Hyungs hair feel so much softer than usual?

Renjun ran his tongue over Hyunjin’s bottom lip before sneakily prodding his tongue into the boy’s mouth, tongue pressed together, saliva building up and dripping down their chins while they kissed for way too long. Lost in the forbidden act that they had never committed before. 

Ding, Ding, Ding

Renjun pulled away and smiled at the flashing number on the screen. Bumping his shoulder into his flushed brother’s arm, “Looks like you are getting chicken tonight. Thank you catboyfucker much appreciated.”

Hyunjin bowed his head at the camera, bringing his hand up to wipe away the excess drool that was drying on his skin. His cheeks burned like he was on fire, his head fuzzy as he stared over at Renjun who continued to smile and talk to the camera. Reading a few of the comments that were flooding in. 

“Yes, that was the first time we had ever kissed.” 

“Really you guys are really going this crazy over a kiss?”

“You’re right. He is the absolute cutest when he is flustered.”

Renjun looked over at Hyunjin who was still trying to grasp onto what had just happened. He felt funny, his entire body was hot and tingly. His ears twitching while he covered his mouth. Fingers brushing his lips. His lips replayed the phantom feeling of Renjun’s lips against his. He could still taste him when he ran his tongue against his teeth. 

“Hyunjin? You okay?” Renjun raised his brows, worried about Hyunjin. 

“Sorry Hyung. I am just still tired from my nap. Should we play some more?”

“We are finished for today sweetheart, you should say goodbye to everyone.”

Hyunjin looked up at the camera and smiled while he began to read the sea of goodbye and we will miss your messages. 

“Goodbye everyone, but remember this isn’t forever tune in tomorrow for more meow time with your favorite kitties.”

Both boys scrunched up their noses, tails swaying behind them, ear perked forward as they meowed at the camera. Blowing kisses and telling the fans that they love them before inevitably ending the live stream.  
“I’m sorry, I hope you aren’t upset with me, that was just a lot of money,” Renjun spoke quietly staring down at the computer desk. His ear pressed forward. 

“Why would I be upset with you?” Hyunjin blinked slowly, leaning his head forward, ears twitching in curiosity. “I liked the kiss Hyung.” 

Renjun raised his head, ear perking up, “Really!? I liked the kiss too. Like a lot. It gave me this strange tingly feeling in my stomach.”

“Would you like to kiss me again?” Hyunjin purred, shy eyes staring up at Renjun. 

“How badly do you want it? I could kiss you right now, tonight, tomorrow, next week?”

Renjun didn’t even let Hyunjin answer before he was connecting their lips again. Getting lost in the kiss was inevitable. Their minds were hazy as they gave into the butterflies that were erupting in their small tummies. Cold hands traveling for a warm place to rest. A kiss that lingered for far too long before Renjun pulled away genuinely worried the golden cat would pass out from how hot his skin had started to burn. 

“Do you want to go get food?”

Hyunjin nodded slowly, his lips burning in anticipation... He was just so needy all he wanted was more.

~

Hyunjin purred lowly as he walked back in the door to their two-bedroom apartment. His tail swaying behind in excitement. His hands carrying the take out food he and Renjun had just picked up from a restaurant down the street. 

“Why are you so excited?” Renjun questioned, lowering his brows. 

Hyunjn placed the bags on the kitchen table and turned to look over at Renjun with a pout, “I’m not excited.”

“Your tail hasn’t stopped swaying since we left the apartment and your ears have been extra twitchy. Don’t tell me you are still thinking about us kissing? Does it really excite you that much?”

Hyunjin's body flushed, heating immediately as his heart began to race in his chest. His ears pinned to the side as his tail whipped behind him anxiously. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. 

“Don’t tease me,” Hyunjin mumbled, staring down at his white socks. 

“Come with me.”

Renjun extended out his hand and waited until Hyunjin took it before he led them together to his bedroom. Renjun stopped in front of the bed and turned to look at Hyunjin, his eyes staring at him with a look he had never before.

“You have two choices. Leave this room and we will go eat supper and watch a movie tonight, maybe I will give you another kiss— Or you crawl into my bed and I’ll breed a pretty golden kitten. It’s your choice.” 

Hyunjin swallowed, weighing out his options. He wanted to be with Renjun… Wanted to experience how much further he could fluster his own body… It was the only obvious choice he was far too impatient to wait. He knew that he would regret his choice if he didn’t crawl into that bed. 

Hyunjin stepped forward slowly, lowering himself onto the bed. He nestled his head into blankets taking in the scent that was Renjun. A scent that he knew all too well, Hyunjin could just die in this bed. 

Renjun purred as he crawled into the bed, his tail whipping in excitement, “I’m going to fuck you so well my precious kitty.”

Before he could register what was happening Renjun had Hyunjin flipped over onto his back, straddling him as he went in for a kiss, but their lips never met. Instead, Hyunjin was met with the stinging pain of bites on his neck and down his collarbone. All Hyunjin could do was grasp at handfuls of blond hair while whining at the strange sensation that continued to heat his core. He knew that he was starting to become hard, his shorts tightening in an uncomfortable manner while Renjun grinded their hips together. Hyunjin completely lost while the tan cat took over completely. 

“Shirt off,” Renjun groaned leaning back, his black long-sleeve already half off his torso. Hyunjin watched for a moment admiring his Hyung while he undid his belt hastily. 

Hyunjin pulled off his polo shirt but stared at Renjun in confusion as he was already in only in black boxers, was he supposed to take off his shorts as well? His question was answered quickly while Renjun lowered himself on the bed, his hands unbuttoning Hyunjins shorts and removing them carefully enough not to pull on his bushy golden tail. 

“Are you still feeling okay?”

“Hyung,” Hyunjin whined, “It feels funny, make it feel better.”

“Of course Kitten.”

Cold fingers fingered the elastic waistband absorbing the warm skin that lingered away under the black fabric. Hyunjin whined impatiently. It was Hyunjins first time being with anyone. And It was certainly the first time that he had ever felt this needy… so desperate to just be touched by someone that he admired for so long. He wasn’t innocent… There had always been a fluttering feeling in his chest anytime that Renjun got too close to him. 

He caved the cold hands that cooled his heating body. Hyunjin really felt like he was going to die. His heart racing faster than it ever had before, his lips parting as the cold air hit his now exposed cock. It was so cold. He wanted to cry. But a pair of lips wrapped around the head of his cock, warming him in a second as the blood rushed back to his ground. 

Purring...Moaning...Squelching… 

Everything was so overwhelming for Hyunjin. From the warmth to the vibrations… The tongue that ran up the length of his cock with each stroke. The squishy warmth that pressed to the head of his cock when Renjun took most of him in his mouth. His belly burned and tightened, fingers gripping into the bedsheets roughly... He felt like he was going crazy as the pressure built. 

“Hyung.”

Renjun pulled up slowly, his eyes staring up at Hyunjin while he ran his thumb over his slit slowly. Hyunjin wanted to squirm but was held down by his hips. Renjun smirked as he leaned forward running his tongue over the slit repeated, the pleasure feeling like waves of electricity shooting right through Hyunjin. His toes curled as his cock twitched, the pressure released as strands of cum leaked from his cock and down the base. Renjun just smirked wider and wiped up the cum with his finger before popping his finger into his mouth. 

“Do you want to go all the way?”

Hyunjin nodded slowly. His eyes fluttered as he dwelled in his pleasure. Sure he had come before... But never anything like that. 

Renjun reached over pulling out a purple bottle of water-based lube and a box of condoms. He sat them on the bed beside him. Hyunjin was instructed to hold up his legs at an angle that would be a lot easier for him to take Renjun in. 

“You need to remember to breathe okay?”

Renjun waited for confirmation before opening the bottle of lube and squeezing out a generous amount on his fingers. His fingers did the work smearing and wiping at the clear lube, making sure to coat everything generously before pushing one finger in slowly.  
Hyunjin gasped breathing through clenched teeth. It felt uncomfortable and fucking weird. He couldn’t help but began to feel anxious as he felt the finger moving inside of him. 

“Kitten,” Renjun purred, “Focus on me okay?” 

Renjun extended his other hand and began to pet Hyunjin’s tummy sweetly, his fingers running over the warm soft skin that he admired greatly. Hyunjin whined, his hands coming up and wrapping themselves around Renjun’s hand. He stared at Renjun for a while before he fell lost in the newfound sensation… It oddly made him feel really warm. His hips rising and falling as his body felt the need to just feel more… deeper. And then it was gone. The fingers removed and he was left feeling so utterly empty. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin whined, eyes fluttering to the back of his mind. He was most definitely going crazy. 

“Be patient,” Renjun hissed, “Get up. I want you to lay on your stomach but raise that cute little bottom of yours in the air for me.”

Hyunjin did as he was told without questioning anything. His face now pressed into the comforter that smelt of Renjun. He found himself inhaling, taking in the scent. His fingers clawing into the bed as he raised his ass up. His hips swaying innocently with his tail. 

“Fuck,” Renjun moaned, “Do you even realize how pretty you are?” 

Hyunjin whined into the sheets. His cheeks flushing. He was intoxicated with everything that was Renjun… He never wanted this to end. He wanted to curl up into a ball purring next to his cat companion. Hands kneading into soft tummies and tongues giving tiny kitten licks of affection. 

Renjun couldn’t help himself as he bit down on the ass in front of him, his hand massaging the spot instantly. He was a catboy himself yet he was completely awestruck at how innocent yet promiscuous Hyunjin looked on his bed with his bushy tail behind his only sense of decency. 

Renjun wanted to breed him so badly. Wanted to mark Hyunjin in every visible spot. He had never felt this territorial-possessive feeling over anyone before. Their relationship was about to change- their bowl of messy jokes and ‘almosts’ finally spilling over the ceramic edges as they were about to commit the forbidden act. 

“Hyung, please fuck me already. I can’t wait any longer,” Hyunjin murmured from the sheets. A mess of blond strands spilling over his beautiful face while he impatiently waited for any sensation of hands to come. 

“Remember to breathe and tell me if you need me to stop.”

Hyunjin hummed, swaying his hips desperately while Renjun readied himself. Hyunjin heard the tearing of a package and felt himself grow hot as he spoke up. 

“No Hyung, please breed me… I want to be bred.”

Renjun purred loudly, his hand gripping at Hyunjin’s ass, “If you say shit like that I’m going to go feral Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin wasn’t prepared for what he was about to feel. He hissed while clutching the blankets tightly. It didn’t exactly hurt but he was in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. He felt like he was tearing open. He was surely going to die tonight in the arms of Renjun. 

“It’s too big,” Hyunjin whined, drool leaking from his swollen lips. 

“It’s halfway baby, you can do it just relax okay?”

Renjun removed one of his hands that were gripping firmly onto Hyunjin’s hips and began to pet the younger boy on the back. Slowly dragging his fingers over his sensitive skin as he continued to push himself in slowly until he felt like he was being swallowed whole by Hyunjin. The tight walls closing down on him. He felt so fucking warm and soft. 

He didn’t move for a while. Making sure that Hyung was doing okay with everything. His girth was a lot bigger than most, not to mention his size. Poor Hyunjinnie was probably dying inside from the unsuspecting size that was now twitching inside of him. 

“Please move Hyung, I need it.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg, kitten, you want me to move like this?”

The question lingered in the air until it was void with the muffled dramatic moans that came from Hyunjin while he shoved his head further into the comforter. His body heating and pulsing with each stroke. Renjun smiled as he reached down and took the younger’s twitching cock into his hand and began to slowly stroke him with the rhythm of his hips. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin cried out, his back arching as he tried to move his hips. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna-”

Renjun smiled as he felt the warm droplets on his hand, “tsk so messy.”

Hyunjin was a mess, his stomach dripping in tacky cum, his breathing hot as his face felt as if it might combust. He felt so hot…so overwhelmed. He had just come twice but he was still experiencing so much pleasure while Renjun fucked him. It was too much, he wanted to cry and that is what he did. His face was hot with tears as they soaked into the blanket. His cries of pleasure like music to Renjun’s twitching ears. 

Hyunjin’s tail swaying back and forth twitching against Renjun’s exposed thigh. 

Everything was just too much for the two overwhelmed kittens. It didn’t take long before Renjun was uttering curses as he pressed himself as far as he could into Hyunjin. He had never experienced coming inside before. His cock being completely milked out by Hyunjin restricting-tightening walls. He stayed like that for a while. His hands stretching forward and petting Hyunjin’s golden twitching ears. 

“So twitchy, how are you feeling?”

“Hungry,” Hyunjin purred, his eyes dopey and glossy. His cheeks dried with his beautiful tears, a gift of his affection. He was so overwhelmed all he could do was cry, but he liked it. He liked feeling so vulnerable. Now all he wanted was to fill his now empty body and curl up in Renjun’s lap. 

And that’s exactly what happened. Both boys helped eachother clean up the mess they had made together in Renjun’s room. And once they had finished showering they were camped out in the living room, warm fuzzy blankets wrapped around their bodies while they ate their dinner. Their favorite anime playing on the tv while purred against eachother.


End file.
